Juntos hasta la eternidad
by Nana Tsukino
Summary: La relación de Darien Y Serena cada vez se hace mas fuerte, el influye en ella de manera positiva y ella comienza a madurar un poco. Su amor durara hasta la eternidad. (Lemon)
1. La cita perfecta (parte1)

**Este es mi primer fanfic largo... Que nervios espero que les guste n/n Declaro que los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko-sempai (Naoko takeuchi)**

**El helado de la discordia, la cita perfecta. (Parte 1)**

Era un día común como cualquier otro y el sol estaba en pleno apogeo, todos estaban muy acalorados pero a una persona en especial parecía que no le afectaba.

Todas la miraban mientras daba saltos de aquí para allá y al mismo tiempo sonreía y susurraba cosas en un tono muy bajo.

Serena ya quédate tranquila haces que me de mas calor — Dijo la chica De cabello oscuro que posaba sobre una banqueta mientras se echaba aire con un abanico. Esta parecencia un poco molesta debido al calor que tenia y también por causa de la inquietud de Serena—

Reí no seas mandona, estoy muy feliz porque hoy tengo una cita con mi querido Darién—

Le respondió la rubia de larga cabellera mientras agarraba sus mejillas que ya estaban rojas—

Todas la miraron con una cara de… (¿Por que siempre tiene que presumirnos que ella si tiene novio?). Todas menos Amy que leía un libro, de repente Mina volteo muy inquieta –Tu también me desesperas, no se como puedes estar leyendo con tanto calor—

Amy se paro y les dijo que se tranquilizaran – Si se agitan tendrán mas calor, que les parece si vamos por unos helados.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Con ese calor no caería nada mal un helado, aunque Serena decidió no ir y esperar a que llegara Darién, se sentó en la banca que recién habían abandonado sus amigas y comenzó a decir para si misma que Darien ya se estaba tardado. Pocos segundos después escucho unas risas– Esa es la voz de Darien, Darien... – Grito muy emocionada, pero su emoción duro poco al ver que venia con Rini—

¡Rini! Que haces con Darien, te dije que yo tendría una cita con el –Como siempre los celos se notaban en la cara de Serena—

Tranquila Serena fue mi culpa, vi que iba a comprar unas cosas y yo decidí acompañaría— La explicación de Darien no hizo que la molestia de Serena bajara. Siempre era lo mismo cada vez que quería estar a solas con el aparecía Rini era insoportable—

No la justifiques, ella siempre hace lo mismo.

Serena que infantil eres – Dijo Rini en un tono muy maduro, cosa que hizo que se enojara más.

Riiiiniii... –Serena ya no aguantaba mas, parecía que iba a explotar (por que siempre tiene que hacerme ver como una tonta en frente de Darien, no la soporto) pensaba serena mientras pasaba su rabia—

Bueno ya basta, No entiendo porque siempre tienen que estar peleando – Las dos se calmaron un poco y le pidieron disculpas muy apenadas. Darien tenia una cara de ¿Por que tengo que soportar esto? – ¿En donde están las chicas?

Fueron a comprar unos helados porque tenían mucho calor, pero yo me quede esperándote igual no estoy muy acalorada.

Darien yo si tengo calor.

¿Quieres un helado? –Pregunto Darien con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—

Si, uno muy grande.

Darien yo también quiero uno – Rini se le quedo mirando a Serena con una cara de pocos amigos– ¿Que tengo algo en la cara? –Pregunto Serena mientras se toqueteaba la cara—

Dijiste que no tenías calor.

Si, pero –En ese momento agarro a Darien por el abrazo muy fuerte y siguió hablando— Si el helado lo comprara Darién, será mas rico.

Eres una tonta Serena solo quieres un helado porque yo dije que quería uno.

Eso no es cierto –Y otra vez se pusieron a discutir, Darien se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Cuando las dos se dieron cuenta salieron detrás de el pero sin dejar de discutir.

Miren chicas es Darién –Dijo Lita y todas voltearon a saludarlo, también se dieron cuenta de que detrás iban Serena y Rini discutiendo, pero eso no era nada raro, Darien las saludo todas y se dispuso a comprar los helado; mientras tanto las chicas comentaban –Esas dos no se cansan de discutir. No puedo creer que Serena se rebaje al nivel de Rini, te compadezco Darien –Comento por ultimo Reí mientras disfrutaba su helado.

Como siempre Amy salió a la defensa– No digas eso Reí, Darien soporta todo eso porque las ama ala dos ¿Cierto Darien?

Darien le dio una sonrisa un poco forzada y se acerco a donde estaban Serena y Rini que ya se habían calmado un poco, la discusión se redujo a solo sacarse la lengua y hacer gestos raros— Rini aquí esta tu helado.

Gracias Darien, es ni favorito.

Si lo se –Respondió este sonriendo, luego les pido el favor a las chicas que cuidaran de Rini para poder tener la tan esperada cita con Serena.

****

Díganme si les va gustando porfa, tarde mucho en publicarlo porque no me sentía muy segura de el :-/ pero si me dan buenos comentarios sabre que valió la pena...


	2. La cita perfecta (parte 2)

**Aquí esta la segunda parte del capitulo 1 nwn Les adelanto que este lo hice inspirada un poquito en el manga así que podría haber spoiler. **

**Declaro que la dueña de estos hermosos personajes es Naoko- sempai (Naoko takeuchi)**

* * *

Estaban caminando por el parque mientras Serena comía su helado, pero como cosa extraña estaba muy callada. Darien no aguanto mas, rompió el silencio incomodo y le pregunto que si le pasaba algo a lo que ella respondió con voz un poco dramática.

Darien… –Este volteo y la miro fijamente— Cuando le compraste el helado a Rini, dijiste que era su favorito. Pero… Cuando me diste el mío no dijiste nada, abecés pienso que la conoces mas a ella que a mi –Concluyo la chica con la mirada un poco perdida y triste—

Darien seguía mirándola y comenzó a reír un poco— No sabia que tenias un helado favorito, creí que te gustaban todos –La conclusión de el fue que si le gustaban los dulces de todo tipo, lo mismo pasaría con el helado— Por eso te compres este, porque es mi favorito y así lo podrías compartir conmigo –Termino de hablar y al mismo tiempo paso su legua por el helado que sostenía Serena y la miro pícaramente. Su cuerpo se estremeció y sus mejillas se comenzaban a sonrojar. Ella no esperaba esa reacción en el, era la primera vez que Darien la miraba así y eso la puso un poco nerviosa, aunque no le disgusto para nada.

Darien... –Dijo la chica con una sonría en cara, su voz era de satisfacción y su rostro estaba un poco mas rojo. Darien se le acerco lentamente, ella cerro sus ojos y el se dispuso a besarla lentamente. Sin darse cuenta el helado callo al suelo, los dos se miraron, luego miraron el helado que ahora esta en el suelo y sus risas salieron espontáneamente. Tanta cosa por el helado y este término en el piso que irónico, se agarraron de la mano abandonando el lugar y siguieron su camino mientras seguían riendo—

Cuando sus risas terminaron, Darien le pregunto a Serena a donde quería ir, esta le respondió que quería ir a un lugar muy romántico y elegante algo que era de esperarse porque ella siempre quería la cita perfecta.

Darien se puso un poco pensativo hasta que por fin dijo algo— Bueno... No estamos vestidos como para ir a un lugar tan elegante Serena... Ya se a donde te llevare— Agarro mas fuerte la mano de Serena y apresuro un poco el paso.

En pocos minutos ya estaban en el lugar. Era un restaurante hermoso, no estaba tan elegante como dijo Serena pero al entrar quedo embobada era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar y también era la primera vez que el la llevaba a un lugar como ese. Lo mejor de todo esto era que lo tenía solo para ella. En todo ese rato Serena hizo comentarios de la comida y del lugar, como es de costumbre en ocasiones se comportaba como una niña y Darien se reía de sus ocurrencias ella se apenaba un poco pero luego reía junto a el.

Estaba deliciosa la comida tienes que traerme de nuevo Darien - dijo serena mientras salian del restaurante. Darien seguía riendo hace mucho tiempo que no reía tanto- ¿De que te ries tanto?- Pregunto una curiosa Serena, Darien la abrazo y la miro fijamente a sus ojos.

No cambies nunca Serena – Le dio una gran sonrisa y ella le respondió con una igual— Te prometo que no lo haré .. Pero...— Serena se soltó de sus brazos y se puso un poco seria y el solo la observaba esperando a oír lo que decía— Hace poco Rei me dijo...

.

.

.

.

Flashback

Miren Darien esta allá— Serena mirando a Darien desde lejos, este estaba con unos amigos de la universidad— Iré a saludarlo.

Espera, tienes toda la cara embarrada de dulce, te limpiare— Amy cogió una servilleta y con delicadeza comenzó a limpiar la cara de Serena—

Serena eres una tonta, madura un poco o Darien terminara dejándote por una de esas chicas.

Rei – Dijeron Lita y Mina regañándola— No le digas esas cosas a Serena, sabes que se pone muy sensible cuando se trata de Darién – Concluyo Lita.

Yo solo digo la verdad creo que Darien preferiría una mujer inteligente y no una niña que se ensucia toda la cara comiendo un pastel.

Fin del flashback

Así que eso dijo. Serena si quisiera a una mujer así desde un comienzo no estaría contigo –Dijo Darien con una voz muy dulce y la cara de Serena se ilumino— ¿Recuerdas a esa chica?

.

.

.

.

Flashback

¡Aja! La he encontrado princesa –Le grito Sailor Venus a la princesa Serena— Estas escapando a la tierra para ver a ese príncipe de nuevo ¿Cierto? Es muy peligroso que vaya a ver a ese príncipe solo por curiosidad.

¡No es solo por curiosidad! No entiendes nada Venus, porque tu nunca te has enamorado de alguien, por eso no entiendes mis sentimientos – Respondió la princesa muy acelerada y le saco la lengua burlándose de ella.

¡Princesa! – Gruño Sailor Venus mientras la princesa escapaba para ver a su amado Endimion—

Me siento segura aquí viendo el inmenso mar y sintiendo la brisa marina...

¿Princesa Serena como luce nuestro planeta desde la Luna?

Pues... Luce como una hermosa bola de cristal azul.

Fin de flashback.

Si esa princesa no hubiera sido tan inmadura y hubiera hecho caso a lo que le decían de como debía comportarse una princesa... En estos momentos no estaríamos juntos – concluyo Darien sonriéndole tiernamente—

* * *

**Si se que son muy cortos los cap. T.T es que iba hacer un capitulo único pero me inspire y termino en algo largo y como escribí todo corrido ando editando para que sean varios. Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios...**


	3. La confeción de Serena

**Declaro que la dueña de estos hermosos personajes es Naoko- sempai (Naoko takeuchi)**

* * *

Darien... – Esas palabras emocionaron mucho a Serena y sin pensarlo se acerco rápidamente a los labios de Darien para darle un apasionado beso. El abrió sus ojos hasta mas no poder, estaba sorprendido de tan repentino beso y de tal intensidad; su cara se puso roja y luego fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente para dejarse llevar por aquí beso que comenzaba a despertar muchas cosas en su cuerpo.

Al acabar el beso Serena lo miro sonriéndole y se dio cuenta de que el estaba un poco nervioso.

Te llevare a tu casa – Dijo un sonrojado y nervioso Darien. –

Darien ¿Te pasa algo? – Este le contesto negativamente moviendo su cabeza— Bueno, entonces vamos a tu departamento aun es temprano.

El la agarro de la mano comenzando a caminar rápidamente y en todo el camino no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, solo la miraba y le sonreía. Serena ya se estaba preocupando se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal tal vez fue muy atrevida al darle ese beso ella siempre esperaba a que el la besara o tal vez... (Serena sabes a pescado podrías haberte esperado para besarme) – Quizás pensó eso y no me lo quiso decir... !No¡ - Comenzó a agitar su cabeza desesperadamente...—

Serena ¿Que te pasa? ¿Segura que quieres subir?

Ya llegamos... Si claro que quiero subir Darien— Siguieron caminando hasta el ascensor y mientras Serena seguía pensando (no pudo ser eso Darien no es así) se fijo como el la miraba de reojo y luego rápidamente su mirada se dirigía hacia otro lado. Llegaron al departamento se relajaron en el sillón de la sala. —

Darien ¿Estas cansado?

¡No!— Contesto el muy rápido y le sonrió como si nada, ya parecía normal— Hare un poco de te— Serena le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, el se dirigió a la cocina y ella se quedo en la sala mirando a su al rededor preguntándose que podrían hacer para pasar el rato.

Darien— Escucho el muy cerca, al voltear vio la silueta de Serena semi asomada por la puerta— Veamos una película en tu habitación— Serena parecía tan inocente como de costumbre pero Darien estaba tratando de controlar al animal que tenia en su pantalón estar en su cama no era una buena idea.

Mejor te llevo a tu casa olvide que debo terminar un trabajo – La cara de Serena se entristeció pero no se negó, no quería entorpecer los estudios de Darien. El la agarro de la mano y fueron directo a la puerta del departamento.

Espera, olvide mi bolso— Serena se dirigió asía el sillón y cuando se dio la vuelta Darien estaba de perfil y por fin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Da... Darien – Su voz se entre corto y su cara se ponía cada vez mas roja, bajo la mirada, fue directo a la puerta y la cerro afincándose con la espalda— Hablemos— lo agarro de la mano y otra vez se sentaron, ella se arrodillo para quedar frente a el aunque su mirada estaba dirigida a sus manos que agarraban fuertemente su falda. –

Darien... Tu... Como no me di cuenta antes – En seguida el entendió lo que quería decir Serena ya no lo pudo ocultar mas era algo mas fuerte que el. –

No quería que te dieras cuenta— Al decir esto se sintió un poco liberado, le sonrió pero esta vez su sonrisa no era forzada aunque Serena no lo vio porque seguía mirando sus manos— No se que me pasa, últimamente pienso mucho en ti.

Yo siempre pienso en ti Darien.

No entiendes, pienso en ti pero no de la misma manera con la que lo hacia antes. Pero no quiero apresurar las cosas lo menos que quiero es hacerte daño, así que mejor te llevo a tu casa— Se levanto del sillón y al instante sintió como la mano de serena sujetaba la suya. –

La verdad... – Por fin lo vio a la cara Darien tenia una gran sonrisa al parecer ya no se sentía presionado pensó ella— Me da pena decir esto – La curiosidad de Darien por saber que diría Serena hizo que se sentara de nuevo y esta vez su cara estaba un poco seria— Yo también he pensado en ti de esa manera— concluyo Serena que otra vez desvió su mirada apenada.

* * *

**Ah mi también me sorprendió lo que dijo Serena. Quien la viera XD Bueno mañana el próximo cap. No olviden dejar sus comentarios**


	4. Rini la inoportuna

**Sufrí**** un poquito con este capitulo, de seguro ustedes también lo harán.**

**Declaro que la dueña de estos hermosos personajes es Naoko- sempai (Naoko takeuchi)**

* * *

Darien estaba sorprendido, quedaron unos segados en silesio y luego se escucho una pequeña risa que paso hacer una gran carcajada, ahora la sorprendida era Serena.

¿Te estas riendo de mi? – Pregunto Serena un tanto molesta. –

¡No! Me rio de la situación, estabas muy seria, no pensé que me dirías algo así Serena, me siento un poco aliviado – Ella seguía desviando su mirada, Darien notaba su nerviosismo se veía tan tierna— No te avergüences de lo que sientes— Dijo el agarrando su barbilla para que por fin sus miradas se cruzaran. –

Da... Darien... – Otra vez su vos se entre corto—

Shhh...Me alegra que dijeras eso— Concluyo el dándole un tierno beso, las manos de serena fueron soltando lentamente su falda y su cuerpo se fue relajando, Darien noto esto y poco apoco fue acostándola en el sillón, su beso se hacia mas intenso los dos se estaban sumergiendo en un mar de pasión. Los besos fueron bajando para recorrer su cuello, ella se veía muy complacida, una mano de el fue escurriéndose por dentro de su blusa hasta llega a uno de sus senos, en ese momento Serena se puso algo nerviosa y trato de zafarse pero el la agarro con fuerza y se escucho un gemino que provino de los labios de Serena eso hizo que la excitación de Darien subiera. Cada vez la agarraba con mas fuerza y sus besos eran mas salvajes. Cuando se dispuso a desabrochar su brasier, alguien toco a la puerta; los besos pararon y su mano salió de su blusa el la miro fijamente, en la cara de Serena se notaba su excitación y su respiración estaba acelerada. Cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta abrió sus ojos para encontrase con los de el; se estaban dando un descanso para bajar su calentura he ir a ver quien tocaba pero no fue necesario porque una voz de niña llamo a Darien y en seguida supieron quien era...

¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el que seguía en sima de Serena y ella asintió con la cabeza, el le dio un tierno beso se bajo de encima de ella para liberarla espero a que se arreglara un poco y abrió la puerta. –

Darien que hacías toque muchas veces— Reclamo una enojada Rini. Al entrar vio a Serena que estaba en el sillón— Serena ¿Te sientes bien? Estas toda roja.

Amm... – Serena comenzó a taparse desesperada con las manos— No tengo nada Rini ¿Que haces aquí?

Mama Ikuko esta muy preocupada porque no has llegado y vine a ver si estabas aquí.

Pudiste a ver llamado.

No, era mejor venir, así vería a Darien— dijo abrazándolo. –

Ya nos vamos Darien – Dijo Serena muy seria y agarrando a Rini por el brazo—

Espera yo las llevare – Darien noto la seriedad en la cara de Serena hubiese preferido que se peleara otra vez con Rini después de lo que casi paso no quería que estuviese molesta (tal vez tenga razón en que consiento mucho a Rini) pensó el. –

Cuando llegaron a su casa Serena se bajo del carro sin decir ni una palabra.

Rini la miro muy extrañada, se despidió de Darien y fue directo a la habitación de Serena— ¿Te sientes bien Serena?

Vete Rini quiero dormir.

Serena tonta— Dijo por lo bajo haciéndole caso a Serena y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. –

¿Paso algo con Darien?— Pregunto luna, Serena que estaba con la cabeza bajo una almohada hizo un movimiento para responderle – Bueno te dejare descansar hoy dormiré con Rini— Luna quedo un poco preocupada pero prefirió dejarla sola.

Al día siguiente en el templo Hikawa.

Serena no deberías comer tanto.

Cuando como... – Serena hablando con la boca llena de bollos— Me siento mucho mejor.

Ahora ¿Que te pasa? – Pregunto Rei –

Es Rini que no deja de molestarme— Dijo Serena que estaba arrodillada y ahora se acostaba completamente en el suelo— Hoy si hace mucho calor.

Deberíamos ir a visitar a Darien chicas— Insinuó Mina, todas esperaban una respuesta afirmativa de Serena pero se sorprendieron al ver que esta solo miraba al techo sin decir nada.

¿Serena?— Pregunto Amy que estaba mas cerca de ella y justo en ese momento se asomo Darien por la puerta dejando su mirada justo sobre la mirada de Serena. –

Darien...

¿Podemos hablar?— Le pregunto y ella asintió con la cabeza se levanto y salió junto a el hasta donde no los pudieran escuchar. —

Las chicas quedaron intrigadas porque los dos estaban muy serios todas se asomaron por la puerta a ver si podían escuchar algo pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Cuando por fin dejaron de hablar y vieron que Serena regresaba todas rápidamente se sentaron como si nada. Serena entro y sintió como todas las miradas estaban sobre ella.

¿Paso algo Serena? – Pregunto Amy algo preocupada— Serena se coloco en su posición inicial posando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respondió negativamente con su cabeza, pero las chicas insistieron hasta que por fin comenzó a decir algo.

Bueno… Ayer Darién y yo – Repentinamente Mina la interrumpió con una des sus preguntas incomodas—

Serena no me digas que Darién y tu hicieron lo que estoy pensando – Todas la miraron retándola con la mirada – ¿Que? Mírenla no lo esta negando.

Entonces es cierto – Dijo Rei un poco exaltada—

Ehh… ¡No! Bueno… Algo así – La cara de Serena se ponía cada vez mas roja— Lo que paso fue que Rini llego y como siempre nos interrumpió – Concluyo Serena en un tono un poco enojado—

Todas se sonrojaron pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado— ¿Por qué me miran así? Ya dije que no paso nada…

Bueno no paso nada porque Rini llego – Dijo Lita que seguía sonrojada —

No entiendo porque tengo que compartir a Darién con ella – Dijo Serena muy seria—

Serena Rini es solo una niña y quiere estar todo el tiempo con ustedes.

Tu no entiendes Amy, si ahora no puedo estar a solas con Darién ¿Cuando podre hacerlo? si se supone que ella nacerá dentro de algunos años, no se me hace justo que tengo que compartirlo con ella desde ahorita.

Serena tiene razón – Todas miraron sorprendidas a Rei que le daba la razón a Serena — En estos momentos ellos deberían disfrutar de su noviazgo y no estar cuidando de Rini.

Rei… – Serena las miro con los ojos llenos de alegría y se abalanzo sobre ella —Tu si me entiendes – Mientras Rei trataba de quitársela de encima—

Bueno lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con Rini y explicarle lo que pasa – Amy término de hablar y fue como si la invocara ya que Rini apareció por la puerta saludándolas a todas—

¿De que hablan? – Pregunto inocentemente la pequeña—

* * *

**Si van a odiar a alguien que sea a Rini ella tiene la culpa de todo no yo. Dejen sus comentarios u amenazas XD...**


	5. El error de Darien

**Cada vez los capítulos son mas largos XP**

**Declaro que la dueña de estos hermosos personajes es Naoko- sempai (Naoko takeuchi)**

* * *

¡Rini! – Exclamaron todas —Serena tiene que hablar contigo dijo rápidamente Mina mientras todas salían de la habitación—

Rini se sentó en frente de Serena y las dos quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos. La pequeña miraba fijamente a Serena esperando a que esta le dijera algo y en vista de que no lo hizo, ella decidió romper el silencio.

Perdóname Serena – Serena levanto la mirada con sorpresa, Rini pidiendo perdón – No fue mi intención arruinar tu cita con Darién y no quiero que estés molesta con el por mi culpa— Serena solo la miraba, la cara de Rini ya se estaba poniendo colorada ella odiaba disculparse con Serena—

No estoy molesta con Darién – Se notaba un tic nervioso en la ceja de Rini ella pensaba (Yo aquí pidiendo disculpas y ella como si nada) –

Bueno si no estas molesta… Cuéntame como te fue en tu cita con el, mi papa lleva a mi mama a unos lugares muy románticos pero no se a donde la llevaba cuando eran novios eso me da curiosidad – Dijo la pequeña sonriendo—

Ahora no, primero quiero…

Anda Serena no seas mala – Dijo Rini interrumpiéndola—

¡Esta bien! A ver… Después de que compramos los helados caminamos un rato por el parque y luego me llevo a un restaurante muy bonito donde había música en vivo. Recuerdo que la chica que tocaba el piano era muy linda y después…

¿Dijiste música en vivo? ¿Era un restaurante con muchas flores en la entrada?

Umh… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Darien me llevo una vez a ese lugar, venden un pastel de chocolate delicioso, claro no es tan delicioso como el de mama Ikuko pero… - Mientras Rini seguía Hablando Serena se levanto y al abrir la puerta todas las chicas estaban detrás escuchando todo—

Serena…

Serena se detuvo por un momento— Recordé que tengo que hacer algo —Y siguió su camino—

.

.

.

.

Horas mas tarde llego Darién, las chicas estaban en frente de la habitación en donde habían estado horas antes. Este llego buscando a Serena con la mirada pero no la encontró—

Si buscas a Serena ya se fue —Dijo Lita en un tono molesto—

Que raro dijo que me esperaría aquí – Se acerco mas a donde estaban todas y Rei lo fulmino con la mirada— ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto este que ya se estaba poniendo nervioso—

¿Llevaste a Serena a un lugar donde ya habías llevado Rini?— Le pregunto Rei que seguía mirándolo fijamente. Una gota de sudor corría por la frente de Darién. La verdad le temía un poco al temperamento de ella—

Bueno… Es un lugar al cual voy muy seguido un amigo es el dueño ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Darién… - Reprocho Rei —Eres un tonto se supone que era la primera vez que salían solo ustedes dos. Serena quería que la llevaras a un lugar especial el cual pudiera recordar con mucha emoción… Y tú la llevas a un lugar donde vas a comer postres con Rini.

Ehh… Yo… No pensé que eso le molestara – Darién se ponía cada vez mas nervioso todas lo atacaban con sus miradas—

Míralo de esta manera… - Mina puso una cara muy seria y prosiguió hablando— Es como si hicieras el amor con Serena en frente de Rini.

Mina… - Como siempre esta salió con una de sus ocurrencias y todas la regañaron. Darien se sonrojo por el comentario y porque recordó lo que casi paso la noche anterior—

Definitivamente aquí no existe la libre expresión—Ya Mina estaba frustrada siempre la retaban por todo— Ya me voy, pero piénsalo Darién. Rini es una niña y Serena es tu Novia si quieres llegar mas lejos con ella tienes que dejar de tratarla como tratas a Rini— Fue lo último que dijo antes de darse media vuelta y seguir su camino—

Por fin dice algo sensato y decide irse —Dijo Lita mientras miraba como mina se alejaba y las demás asentían con sus cabezas—

Bueno... ¿Qué quieren que haga? – Pregunto Darién que ya se sentía mal por todo lo que le decían—

Deberías hablar con Rini. Pero primero habla con Serena ella tiene razón, no tiene por que compartirte con Rini desde ahora; se supone que ella será su hija en el futuro no ahora – Todos miraron a Amy que estaba muy seria, lo que decía era muy cruel pero en parte tenia razón. No era nada en contra de la pequeña Rini pero todos estaban desacuerdo en que Serena no estaba preparada para cuidar de una niña — Lo siento mucho por Rini pero ustedes tienen derecho disfrutar su noviazgo.

Amy…- La mayor parte del tiempo Amy tenia la razón y esta vez aunque Darien no quería pensar así, en el fondo sabia que todo lo que ella decía era verdad y mas aun cuando Rei se incorporo diciendo algo parecido— Iré hablar con Serena—Salió rápidamente del templo y se dirigió hacia la casa de Serena. Al llegar lo recibí la mama de serena que se veía un poco agitada— ¿Esta Serena?—Pregunto este muy apenado. Los padres de Serena aun no sabían que ellos eran novios y por eso el no iba mucho a su casa—

Si… ¿Tu eres Darién?—Darién asintió con la cabeza su nerviosismo se notaba a leguas—

Bueno tal vez si Serena te ve se sentirá mejor—Darién sorprendido por la respuesta de la mama Ikuko pregunto rápidamente que le pasaba— Cuando llego estaba llorando, dijo que le dolía el estomago y tiene un poco de fiebre. Ah, perdona mi mala educación por favor pasa, puedes ir a su habitación si quieres la puerta tiene su nombre, yo iré a preparar un te.

Serena ¿En serio estas llorando por el dolor de barriga? –Pregunto Luna que estaba sentada a un lado en la cama de Serena, esta estaba acostada dando la espalda a la puerta así que no vio cuando Darién entro, este le hizo una seña a luna para que no dijera nada—Bueno voy a salir un rato ¿Estarás bien?—Serena asintió con la cabeza y Luna se fue pasando por el lado de Darién quien cerro la puerta con mucho cuidado. Se acerco a ella muy lentamente puso una de sus manos sobre su estomago, en ese instante Serena se dio la vuelta y lo miro—

Darien… - En un movimiento rápido subió un poco la blusa de Serena y comenzó a besar su estomago ella quedo paralizada no entendía lo que pasaba—

Tu mama dijo que te dolía el estomago —Le sonrió y se sentó a un lado de la cama, algunas lagrimas seguían recorriendo el rostro de Serena que estaba muy rojo por lo que acaba de pasar, solo con verla se dio cuenta de que no lloraba por ese supuesto dolor—Si me dices que esas lagrimas son por mi me romperás el corazón—Dijo el mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas pero de sus ojos brotaron mas lagrimas—

Detesto cuando soy así – Serena trataba de detener las lagrimas frotándose los ojos con sus manos. Darien saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar mejor sus lagrimas y lo comenzó a pasar delicadamente sobre su rostro-

Anímate mi princesa Serena, no pasa nada ¿Sabes porque cuido tanto de Rini?— Ella negó con un leve movimiento y el siguió hablando— Rini nació de ti de nuestro amor, cada vez que la veo pienso en ti y se que si le pasara algo tu te sentirías muy mal y eso es lo que quiero evitar.

Darien... – Dijo ella y acto seguido se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo— Pero a veces la consientes mucho añadió.

Lo se... Bueno ¿Ya estas mejor? – Pregunto apartándola un poco para poder ver su rostro, Serena asintió y el pañuelo que ahora lo tenía ella lo paso para limpiar los últimos restos que quedaban de sus lagrimas—

Huele a ti – Dijo cerrando sus ojos y posando el pañuelo en su nariz—

Si quieres te lo puedes quedar— Ella sonrió— y para que sepas no le he dado ninguno a Rini – Este comenzó a reír un poco y luego ella lo acompaño—

Prometo que desde ahora te llevare a lugares donde solo podamos ir tu y yo. Esta es la primera relación seria que he tenido en años y es muy complicado, a veces no se que debo hacer. Las mujeres son todo un enigma – Añadió por ultimo en un susurro, ella no pudo escuchar esto ultimo y solo se quedo mirándolo el le dio una sonrisa media nerviosa y siguió hablando— Sabes deberías darte la oportunidad con Rini tal vez así se porte mejor— dijo por ultimo y sin previo aviso fue en busca de los labios de serena, le dio un tierno beso y justo al separarse entro mama Ikuko.

Veo que ya te sientes mejor Serena – Se agacho un poco para darle el te y al hacer eso miro la foto de ellos dos que estaba en la mesita de noche— Aunque no lo digan estoy segura de que ustedes dos son mas que amigos – Los rostros de ellos se sonrojaron enseguida y se escucho una risa picara que provenía de mama Ikuko— Bueno les daré 10 minutos mas, tu padre llegara dentro de poco y no quiero imaginar lo que pasara si sabe que Darien esta aquí— Salió cerrando la puerta y desde la habitación se podía escuchar su risa—

Darien aclaro un poco la voz para poder hablar— Tenemos que hablar con tus padres esto es muy incomodo— Serena se rio un poco y comenzó a tomarse el te pero este estaba caliente y por supuesto se quemo un poco, hizo un gesto con su cara Darien la miro le quito el te y beso sus labios—

¿Así esta mejor? – Pero ella sigue haciendo gesto, no pudo evitar reír al ver las caras que hacia Serena; le dijo que esperara a que enfriara un poco y lo coloco sobre la mesita de noche— Esta haciendo un poco de calor.

Yo siento frio debe ser por la fiebre – Dijo ella tocándose la frente y se dio cuenta como Darien miraba el escote de su pijama y sin pensarlo coloco su rostro entre sus pechos. Se sentían tan cómodos – Da-rien... – fue lo único que pudo medio decir Serena antes de que el comenzara a besarla entre la cobertura que había entre sus dos pechos ella pensaba ( que hacia Darién, era inapropiado hacer eso con su familia rondando por allá afuera) pero de su boca no podía salir ninguna palabra, justo cuando su boca estaba alcanzando uno de sus pezones ella reacciono empujándolo un poco y Darien por fin se tranquilizo un poco la miro a la cara que estaba muy roja y sonrió perversamente—

Lo siento desde ayer ando algo inquieto – dijo el dándole un beso rápido a uno de sus senos y terminando de separarse de ella agarro el te que ya estaba tibio lo soplo un poco y se lo dio— Tómalo ya no esta caliente— Ella hizo caso a esto y comenzó a tomarlo, justo en ese momento se escucho un grito que provenía de las escaleras.

¡Queeeee...! Mi pequeña hija con un hombre en su habitación.

* * *

**Kyaaaa... Llego el padre de Serena ¿Que pasar? Que nerviso. Se que fue una niñería por lo que se molesto Serena... Pero a mi también me molestaría u.u no puede ser que en todos sus recuerdos este el fantasma de Rini D: jajajaja... Bueno si les gusto dejen su comentario y si no... Ps tambien XD**


	6. ¿Darien esta en problemas?

**La espera termino, aquí esta el capitulo 6 espero que les guste.**

**Declaro que la dueña de estos hermosos personajes es Naoko- sempai (Naoko takeuchi)**

* * *

¡Queee...! Mi pequeña hija con un hombre en su habitación – Del susto Serena comenzó a ahogarse y Darien se acerco a ella dándole palmadas en la espalda. El papá de Serena estaba como loco – ¡Tu! aléjate de mi hija— Serena seguía tosiendo así que Darien no hizo caso a lo que le decían, cosa que puso a el padre de serena mas molesto.

¿Serena que te pasa? – Dijo mamá Ikuko acercándose a ella y en ese momento fue que el papá se tranquilizo un poco, Darien por fin se separo de ella dándole permiso a su mamá y serena por fin pudo decir algo—

Estoy bien...

Serena dime la verdad ¿Que te hacia este hombre? – Las caras de los dos enamorados estaban llenas de nerviosismo—

No… Me hizo nada… -La cara de Serena cada vez se ponía mas roja, pensaba en que unos segundos antes Darien estaba sobre ella. Detrás de su padre se escuchaban las carcajadas de Samy que había sido el culpable de todo; fue el que le dijo con quien estaba Serena en su habitación—

Serena dijo que no paso nada así que mejor cálmense— (¿Calmarnos? Pero si aquí el único alterado es el señor) pensó Darién—

El padre de Serena hizo que Darien bajara a la sala para hablar con el seriamente—

Serena deberíamos bajar o tu padre terminara espantando al pobre de Darien— Serena asintió con la cabeza y bajaron rápidamente, estaba envuelta en un sabana ya que aun sentía frio provocado con la fiebre. Mamá Ikuko se sentó al lado de papá kenji y Serena se quedo de pie al lado de su querido Darien.

Serena ven a sentarte— Dijo el papá de Serena, pero esta se negó volteando su cara y cruzando sus brazos abrigándose mas con el cobertor—

Me quedare al lado de Darien para defenderlo de tus ataques jum!

Mi pequeña niña prefiere estar al lado de un extraño en vez de estar con su padre – Mamá Ikuko trataba de calmarlo ya que esta dramatizando demasiado-

Primero que nada Darien no es ningún extraño y segundo...

Espera Serena... – Darien hizo una reverencia en frete de los padres de Serena – Discúlpenme por no haber hecho esto antes, pero quiero pedirle permiso para que me permitan ser novio de su hija – La voz de Darien era muy seria y la vez nerviosa—

Darien... – Dijo Serena posando una mano sobre sus labios. Su cara estaba muy roja, lo miro a el que seguía inclinado, y luego miro a su papá esperando una respuesta de el—

¿Novios? Mi pequeña serena esta muy chica para tener novio.

Y además ¿Por que quieres ser novio de una niña tonta como serena? – Era Samy que posaba en la entrada de la cocina. Serena ya se disponía a retarlo pero las manos de Darien que posaron sobre sus hombros la detuvieron—

Umm... Yo no creo que sea tonta... Tal vez un poco distraída, disciplinada o infantil...

Darien no sigas que lo empeoras – la cara de Serena era todo un poema, estaba molesta por su hermano nerviosa por la situación y avergonzada por lo que decía Darién. Y eso sin contar que aun sentía malestar—

Bueno ya basta Samy, te he dicho que no hables así de tu hermana y tu – Se refirió al papá de Serena— Serena ya no es una niña, es toda una señorita— Mientras mamá Ikuko hablaba serena pensaba (no puedo creer que esto este pasando, pobre Darien se nota que esta muy nervioso y cada vez me siento peor) su cara comenzaba a palidecer— Ya esta en edad de tener novio; además Darien es una buena influencia según se, es muy aplicado en sus estudios tal a vez a serena se le pegue algo—

Serena no sacara buenas notas aunque le cambien el cerebro— Otra vez Samy con sus comentarios pesados mientras le hacia gestos a Serena—

Huuuuy... Samy... – Le había molesta el comentario, pero no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para replicarle y sintió desvanecerse un poco— No me siento bien...

Serena... – Darien la agarro completamente mientras el debilitado cuerpo de Serena casi caía al suelo. Todo se fue oscureciendo para ella solo alcanzo a escuchar las voces de sus padres y la de Darien que la llamaban—

Los tres esperaban frente a la escalera y comenzaron a escucharse pasos, mamá Ikuko y el doctor que habían llamado por lo que paso venían bajando. Al llegar al último escalón papá kenji y Darien preguntaron al mismo tiempo como estaba Serena. Darien quedo petrificado por la mirada que le hecho el señor así que no comento nada; el doctor sonrió para luego decir que no era nada grave, solo una insolación que ya se pasaría. Todos sintieron alivio y sus respiraciones se calmaron. El doctor se marcho y luego Samy se fue a su habitación, solo quedaron Darien y sus queridos suegros.

Me gustaría verla un momento para despedirme— Ya los nervios de Darien se habían ido a causa de la preocupación.

Esta dormida mejor ven a verla mañana— Mamá Ikuko tenia una voz consoladora. Darien decidió no causar mas problemas, así que pensó que lo mejor era marcharse.

Se escucharon unas voces y acto seguido la pequeña Rini entro por la puerta, lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Darien y sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre el—

Rini tu también – Comenzó a dramatizar papá kenji—

Mmm… ¿Que pasa? ¿Yo también que?

Tu también me cambiaras por otro— Los tres pensaron que estaba exagerando demasiado, aunque Rini no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba. Darien se despidió y mamá Ikuko se llevo a Rini para que comiera algo y en ese tiempo le conto lo que había pasado.

.

.

.

.

La pequeña entro a su habitación y noto que Luna estaba muy cómoda durmiendo en su cama, se acerco a ella sigilosamente y la despertó con cuidado— Luna pensé que cuidabas de Serena.

Serena esta con Darien por eso vine aquí— La gata bostezaba mientras hablaba y sus ojos aun no estaban totalmente abiertos—

Eso fue hace horas Darien ya se fue. Iré a ver como esta Serena.

Espera yo te acompaño— La pequeña agarro a la gata en sus brazos y como mucho silencio fueron hasta la habitación de Serena, fue abriendo lentamente la puerta y vio como una capa negra entraba por la ventana.

Pero si es Tuxedo Mask ¿Que hace aquí?

* * *

**Siempre los dejo con incógnitas XD recuerden dejar sus comentarios sean buenos o malos yo acepto todo... **

******Discúlpenme**** por tardar tanto :( Es que estoy ful con la uni y tengo algunos problemitas :/**


	7. Los cuidados de Tuxedo Mask

**Ya llego el capitulo 7 deje a muchos con la incógnita en el capitulo anterior XD me gusta eso porque asi les dan mas ganas de seguir leyendo.**

**Declaro que la dueña de estos hermosos personajes es Naoko- sempai (Naoko takeuchi)**

* * *

Pero si es Tuxedo Mask ¿Que hace aquí?

Ya ves Darien se las arreglo para cuidarla ya vamos a dormir— la chiquilla hizo caso a las indicaciones de luna y se fueron acostar—

La noche estaba tan clara gracias a la luz de la luna que el podía visualizar su rostro, se arrodillo junto a la cama colocando su mano sobre su mejilla que se sentía tibia y luego sus labios posaron sobre los de ella. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco y lo primero que pudo deslumbrar fue el rostro. El se veía tan calmado y se dejo llevar por aquel beso.

Se dio cuenta que ella se unió al beso y decidió separare de ella para poder hablarle. –Serena...

Darien ¿Por que estas como Tuxedo Mask? – El sonrió y le dio otro beso corto y ella solo lo miraba, en su cara se le notaba el malestar de vez en cuando la apretaba y su nariz se arrugaba.

Lo hice para poder verte… Dijiste que estabas bien que no sentías nada de calor ¿Por que no dijiste nada? Sentí algo extraño en ti, pero pensé que era a causa de mi nerviosismo.

Umm... Pero era verdad no me sentía mal – Le dio una sonrisa un poco forzada y otra vez su nariz se arrugo— Estaba muy emocionada porque estaría toda la tarde junto a ti y no me importaba nada mas.

No vuelvas hacer eso por favor... Promételo— Se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y dejándola casi sin aliento, ella solo sonreí estaba media dormida y parecía drogada por causa de la fiebre que tenia—

Tuxedo Mask... ¿Eres un sueño? Quiero besarte pero no puedo – Comenzó a reír por la manera en que hablaba su novia—

¿De que hablas? Claro que puedes besarme... ¿Serena? – Esta se había quedado dormida otra vez. Se acomodo mejor su lado y solo se dedico a contemplarla, ella se veía tan hermosa he indefensa.

.

.

.

.

Sentía aquello frio en su frente y esa caricia en su mejilla, mi querido Tuxedo Mask pensó ella mientras abría poco a poco sus ojos. Miro a los lados pero no había ni rastros de el. Al poco instante se abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Serena, estas despierta... – Su madre venia acercándose a ella— Que raro, la compresa esta fría seguro tu papa la cambio antes de irse.

No mama... – Comenzó hablar la rubia en un tono muy bajo— lo hizo Tuxedo Mask –Mama Ikuko la miro incrédula y sus carcajadas salieron espontáneamente — Serena que ocurrencias tienes creo que la fiebre te hizo delirar un poco... Iré hacer el desayuno.

Serena solo sonrió y vio como su mama salía de la habitación— ¿Habrá sido un sueño? – Se sentó en la orilla de la cama agarrando la compresa que esta en su frente y la miro fijamente, se encogió de hombros dándole poca importancia y ya que se sentía un poco mejor decidió bajar a desayunar.

Uhm... Es Serena - Rini visualizo a Serena posando su mano sobre el teléfono parecía un poco pensativa— No lo hagas Serena, seguro esta descansando—

La voz de Rini la distrajo de sus pensamientos y su mirada se dirigió hacia ella— ¿De que hablas?

Estas pensando en llamar a Darien ¿Cierto? – Serena asintió con la cabeza— Paso toda la noche cuidándote... Bueno Tuxedo Mask...

Entonces... No fue un sueño.

Claro que no, Luna también lo vio entrar por la ventana, y ahora si me disculpas mama Ikuko me espera— La pequeña fue al comedor y Serena la siguió mientras le preguntaba lo que había visto la noche anterior—

.

.

.

.

Estaba delicioso definitivamente eres la mejor cocinera del mundo. – Dijo Rini mientras terminaba de colocar el baso de juego que recién se tomaba sobre la mesa—

Serena, hice un paste delicioso para ti.

No es justo mama Ikuko ¿Es solo para ella?

Bueno es para todos; pero lo hice pensando en Serena pequeña Rini – Mama Ikuko hablaba con Rini mientras Serena esta sumergida en su propio mundo, y al darse cuenta de esto decidió hacerla aterrizar— Serena te encuentras bien ten un poco de pastel—

Ehh... Si – Sonrió como de costumbre y empezó a saborear el delicioso pastel.

Ah y tu padre te dejo esto. — Mama Ikuko le entrego un paquete que estaba envuelto en papel de regalo y Rini insistió para que lo abriera, saco la cucharilla de su boca haciendo caso a lo que decía la pequeña y rápidamente abrió el paquete. Era un manga de Sailor Moon, las do chicas comenzaron a hojearlo y en eso escucharon sonar el timbre. Al abrir la puerta mama Ikuko vio que eran las chica, las hizo pasar hasta la sala y llamo a Serena para que atendiera a sus visitas.

¿Me lo prestas? Igual no podrás leerlo mientras hablas – Rini puso su cara de niña buena y Serena de buena manera se lo dio.

Esta bien pero no lo vayas a ensuciar— Y salió del comedor dejando sola a la pequeña que se veía muy entretenida.

Entro a la habitación donde se encontraban sus amigas y estas comenzaron a bombardearla de preguntas como: ¿Estas bien? ¿Como te sientes? ¿Por que no nos dijiste nada? Cuando acabaron las preguntas Amy hizo el comentario de que Darien les había avisado que se sintió mal y por eso fueron a verla.

Ya estoy bien tranquilas – Se sentó con cautela contestándoles todas sus preguntas, y voces muy agitadas las interrumpieron de repente.

Vamos Rini no seas mala préstamelo un momento— Dijo Samy que estaba corriendo detrás de la ya mencionada –

No, Serena me lo presto a mi – Esta se acerco a donde estaba Serena y se pego mucho a ella usándola como escudo— Serena dile que me pastaste el manga a mi—

Uhm... Si, se lo preste a Rini.— Serena como siempre estaba distraída –

Samy al darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas se sonrojo y mas aun cuando vio que estaba Amy con ellas.

Hola Samy— Como de costumbre Amy lo saludo con una gran sonrisa y el chico se puso mas nervioso y sonrojado, la saludo rápidamente bajando la cara y luego se fue casi huyendo.

Se dieron cuenta solo saludo a Amy. — Dijo Mina indignada—

Eso es porque la única que le interesa es Amy — Lita que estaba al lado de Amy le hecho una mirada insinuante y esta se sonrojo—

Ya chicas Samy es solo un niño, y además recuerden que estamos aquí por Serena— Como siempre Amy mantuvo todo en calma y evadió el tema con facilidad—

Oye Rini… ¿Que es lo que tienes allí?

Mira Mina es un manga de Sailor Moon, es como el de Sailor V pero en este salen todas— En un momento todos comentarios eran sobre el manga— Y también aparece Tuxedo Mask.

Ohh... Esta muy guapo, lastima que ya tenga dueña – Todas miraron a Serena y comenzaron a reír.

Están muy divertidas ¿De que hablan?— Pregunto mama Ikuko que venia entrando.

De Tuxedo Mask— Rini se le acerco para mostrarle la imagen que habían visto las demás – Míralo es muy guapo.

Jajaja... Si, saben Serena dijo que el la estaba cuidando o algo así... – El silencio incomodo gobernó la habitación por un segundo— ¿No les parece gracioso?— Mama Ikuko estaba muy divertida y todas la acompañaron con una risa un poco nerviosa— Yo creo que estaba delirando un poco por la fiebre... Les traeré un poco de pastel y te – Regreso otra vez a la cocina y todas por fin respiraron de alivio—

Tu mama me pone de nervios Serena— Dijo Rei relajándose en el sofa— Entonces Darien se quedo a cuidarte.

Que romántico ya quisiera que me cuidaran así— Los ojos de Lita se iluminaron imaginándose a el hombre ideal—

Yo opino lo mismo, Darien es todo un príncipe— Mina también se dejo llevar por el romanticismos, como no hacerlo solo imaginar que Darien se había desvelado para velar por su salud, era como en las novelas que leía.

Lita no le traías algo a Serena— Amy saco a las dos chicas de su transe romántico, y lita rápidamente le entrego una caja a Serena—

Espero que te guste, es un paste que hice yo misma, eso siempre te levanta el ánimo— Dijo esto ultimo guiñándole un ojo—

Gracias Lita – Serena abrió la caja y efectivamente era un trozo de pastel con una decoración hermosa y mucha crema ese era el toque especial de Lita.

Se ve muy rico— Rini se inclino al lado de Serena para observar bien— ¿Puedo comerme la fresa? Anda Serena...

El primer pensamiento de Serena fue decirle que no, pero luego recordó lo que le dijo Darien (Deberías darte la oportunidad con Rini, tal vez así se porte mejor) – Esta bien Rini— Esas palabras salieron espontáneamente al igual que su sonrisa. Todas miraron sorprendidas, la más sorprendida ere Rini la miro un poco temerosa y acerco su mano lentamente a la fresa esperando algún grito o regaño de Serena pero no paso nada—

Aquí les traje estos bocadillos, espero que los disfruten— Al entrar Mama Ikuko se sintió en un ambiente extraño, las miro a todas que estaban expectante ante lo que pasaba con Serena y Rini—

Muchas gracias señora— Amy como siempre atenta a todo la ayudo con la bandeja y al ver el movimiento las demás se incorporaron mientras por sus mentes pasa el mismo pensamiento (Serena esta actuando muy raro) —

Bueno chicas ya que Serena no le dice nada su querida madre— Con cara de tristeza— me atreveré a preguntarles... ¿Que saben de Darien? – Todas la miraron con nerviosismo, Rei pensaba (Porque nos pregunta a nosotras que miedo me da) comenzaron mandarse señales con la mirada y por fin Amy le hizo la pregunta que todas querían hacer pero no se atrevían.

¿Por que quiere saber de Darien?

¿Serena no les ha dicho? Ayer Darien nos pidió permiso para ser su novio.

¿¡Queee...!?— Todas reaccionaron de la misma manera excepto Mina que se estaba ahogando con un trozo de pastel por la impresión. Mientras Lita la ayudaba siguió la conversación—

Si es cierto fue entonces cuando me desmaye— La cara de Serena estaba muy roja. La noche anterior era mas su malestar que el nerviosismo que tenia así que no le presto tanta atención, pero ahora que su mamá lo repetía y recordaba como estaba su papá su nerviosismo se hizo presente— Pero no tienes que preguntarle a la chicas ya las pusiste nerviosas— Serena reía como de costumbre mientras todas la miraban (Las cosas que nos haces pasar Serena) pensó Rei, y mamá Ikuko insistió otra vez con la pregunta.

¿Por que no puedo preguntar? O a caso... ¿No tienen nada bueno que decir de el? – Rápidamente todas negaron esquizofrénicamente con sus cabezas.

Bueno ya que hincaste y si a Serena no le molesta— Amy miro a Serna esperando alguna respuesta—

Tranquila, no te preocupes— Serena hizo un movimiento con las manos mientras le daba una sonrisa nerviosa a Amy y entonces esta siguió hablando—

Le puedo decir que Darien es muy estudioso y dedicado con todo lo que hace hasta cuando cuida de Serena.

Y aunque la mayoría del tiempo esta muy serio cuando lo conoces bien te das cuenta de lo amable que es— Prosiguió Rei—

También tienes muchas metas en la vida, con decirle que aunque estudie medicina también piensa estudiar otras cosas.

Tienes razón Lita— Mina con sus voz alegre de siempre— El tiene muchos libros en su departamento es casi una biblioteca, es de mucha ayuda por cierto.

Por lo que dicen de el parece el hombre perfecto.

Bueno no es perfecto pero casi llega a eso— Dijo Lita dándole una sonrisa a mamá Ikuko mientras Serena pensaba todo lo contrario (Lita se equivoca mi Darien es perfecto, tan sexy, varonil y...)

¿Que me pueden decir de su familia? – Esta pregunta saco a Serena de su trance y el ambiente ahora se tornaba un poco serio—

Darien es huérfano, perdió a sus padres cuando era niño y ahora vive solo en su departamento— Mina al igual que todas las demás puso una cara de pesar—

Que pena, se debe sentir muy solo.

Bueno ni tan solo— Mina se reincorporo con una sonrisa media picara— Serena va a visitarlo muy seguido.

¿Que? Serena nunca dijiste que Darien vivía solo, no se ve bien que una señorita vaya a el departamento de un hombre que vive solo.

Ahm... Pero es que...

Lo mejor es que ya no vayas a ese lugar, si se entera tu padre pondrá el grito en el cielo, solo recuerdo lo de ayer y me da jaqueca— Mamá Ikuko dijo esto ultimo posando una de sus manos en la frente, mientras que por otro lado se sentía la Ira de Serena hacia Mina—

Es cierto ayer cundo me trajeron papá Kenji estaba actuando muy raro, me dijo que yo también lo dejaría fue muy chistoso— Todas comenzaron a reír por el cometario de Rini pero Mina seguía sintiendo esa mirada de Serena (Que miedo yo y mi gran bocota Serena me quiere matar) mientras pensaba esto seguía mirando a Serena y su risa era mas de nervios de diversión.

.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por sus atenciones señora— Las chicas ya se estaban despidiendo. La mañana había pasado rápido con tanta plática.

Esperen chicas— Rini venia bajando la escalera muy apresurada y detrás de ella venia Serena— Iremos con ustedes.

Serena tu no puedes salir así— Mamá Ikuko reto a Serna y esta puso una cara de pesar— El doctor dijo que debías estar en un ambiente fresco donde no te pegara el sol.

Te prometo que me cuidare vamos chicas— Dijo esto ultimo agarro una sombrilla que estaba al lado de la puerta y salió muy aprisa sin darle chance a su mamá de que dijera algo.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, todas estaban detrás de Serena esta cargaba la sombrilla que la tapaba hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros. El ambiente se sentía un poco incomodo, al parecer Serena seguía molesta por lo que dijo Mina.

Creo que no debiste salir de tu casa así Serena.

Era la única manera Amy, necesito hablar con Darien pero si le decía a mi mamá no me dejaría ir.

Discúlpame Serena en serio no quise decir eso, sabes que a veces hablo de mas – Mina esperaba aunque sea un regaño de Serena pero ella no dijo ni una palabra— Por lo menos dime algo grítame, golpéame pero ya no me tortures— Esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un llanto –

No entiendo porque se molesto tanto igual algún día se enterarían de que Darien vive solo.

Rini te has puesto a pensar que a ti tampoco te dejaran ir sola a la casa de Darien.

Eso no es cierto Lita, Darien nunca me haría nada malo el será mi papá en el futuro.

Tienes razón pero la madre de Serena no sabe eso.

Es cierto... Ya no me dejaran visitarlo... Y todo por culpa tuya – La mirada divertida que tenia Rini ahora era una mirada acecina dirigida a Mina.

Lita ¿Por que dijiste eso? Ahora las dos me odiaran. – Rei y Amy comenzaron a reír mientras Lita se disculpaba con Mina que estaba casi entrando en crisis. Estaban llegando al edificio en donde vivía Darien, Serena se detuvo un momento antes de que le preguntaran que pasaba.

Mina – Esta alzo la cara, sus ojos se iluminaron y miraban fijamente a Serena que seguía dándoles la espalda; volteo y todas quedaron deslumbradas con su belleza ella se veía tan fuera de lo normal parecía toda una princesa— Rini tiene razón algún día se enterarían.

Serena… - Su sonrisa le transmitió tanta calma que se sintió un poco extraña—

Ahora les quiero pedir un favor — Serena bajo un poco la mirada y comenzó a jugar con la punta de su zapato en el asfalto— ¿Podrían… dejar que hable a solas con Darién?

Pero yo también quiero ver a Darién Serena…

Por favor Rini— Otra vez esa sonrisa. Rini se puso un poco nerviosa, Serena estaba actuando muy rara (Me da un poco de miedo que pretende con esa actitud) Pensó ella mientras mirada esa sonrisa.

Esta bien pero solo lo hare porque estas enferma, no te acostumbres.

Gracias chicas, cuiden de Rini nos vemos en el templo mas tarde —Y sin esperar mas fijo su camino rumbo al edifico que tenia en frente y las chicas solo se dedicaron a mirarla hasta que salió de sus vistas.

* * *

**Mina es todo un caso... Espero que les alla gustado ¿Que creen que pase ahora? dejen sus comentarios. Me entretengo mucho leyendo los comentarios algunos me hacen reir hasta llorar XD y recuerden que en mi pagina de fb sailor plut / nana tsukino siempre doy noticias de los nuevos capitulos (El enlace esta en mi perfil)**


	8. Danza de amor

**Declaro que la dueña de estos hermosos personajes es Naoko- sempai (Naoko takeuchi)**

* * *

— Gracias chicas, cuiden de Rini, nos vemos en el templo mas tarde —Y sin esperar más fijo su camino rumbo al edifico que tenía en frente y las chicas solo se dedicaron a mirarla hasta que salió de sus vistas.

— No es la misma Serena de siempre— Rei aun seguía un poco confundida — Ella hubiese dicho "Rini deja a Darien en paz, tu tienes a tu papá en el futuro Darien es mío" pero… Solo dijo "Por favor Rini" con esa sonrisa—

—Está actuando muy extraña me da un poco de miedo—

—Tienes razón Mina a mí también. Quería hablar a solas con Darién será… Que sigue molesta por mi culpa—

—No lo creo, se veía contenta… Tal vez ella… Bueno no sé – Amy comenzó a ruborizarse y todas se dieron cuenta de esto.

—No creerás que ellos…–

—No, Lita yo no dije nada—

—Pero lo pensaste —Las demás chicas no pudieron evitar pensar lo mismo y Rini solo las miraba sin saber a que se referían.

— ¿Qué piensan? Yo quiero saber—

—En nada Rini, mejor vamos al templo creo que tengo algunos dulces allá—

— ¡Sí! Dulces —La pequeña rápidamente olvido lo que había pasado; agarro la mano de Rei y siguieron su camino.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Serena insistía tocando una puerta que nadie abría — Debí llamar antes de venir. Ya me está dando calor, será que… – Sacó un objeto de su bolso y no dejó de mirarlo mientras un recuerdo le venia ala memoria.

_—Serena tengo un obsequio para ti — Entregando una pequeña caja de regalo._

_—Pero si no es mi cumpleaños ni nada — Abriendo la cajita que le dio su novio — ¿Una llave? Darién creo que el romanticismo no es lo tuyo—_

_—Sí es verdad — Se reía un poco nervioso — Pero pensé que te gustaría mucho—_

_—Uhm… —_

_— Es la llave de mi departamento—_

_— ¿¡Queee!? Darién tú… No esperada esto de ti – Comenzó hacer movimientos extraños mientras su cara se ponía roja._

_—Oye no pienses cosas que no son — Como siempre Serena lo colocaba en una posición embarazosa — Quiero que la uses solo en una emergencia—_

_—Aaahhh… Era eso, me pusiste nerviosa Darién—_

_—No mas de lo que tú a mi — La escena era Serena como siempre avergonzada por las cosas que decía y Darién súper nervioso por la situación en que se vio._

—Creo que esto es una emergencia, así que... Sí entrare – Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró observando todo a su alrededor, llamó a Darien dos veces mas pero con mucha timidez; se sentía un poco incomoda por entrar sin su permiso.

Se asomó en la cocina y luego fijó su rumbo hasta la habitación, echó un vistazo y sí, efectivamente no estaba.

De un momento a otro escuchó un ruido que venía del baño se quedó observando la puerta hasta que esta se abrió y para su sorpresa era Darien recién bañado, su cabello seguía mojado y algunas gotas se escurrían por su pecho desnudo. Aunque sus partes nobles estaban ocultas detrás de una toalla Serena se sonrojó mucho al ver esa aparición tan perfecta y sensual.

—Serena... ¿Que haces aquí? – Mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla más pequeña y la miraba despreocupado—

—Dar-Darien... – Estaba tan avergonzada que las palabras no le salían y le dio la espalda, el estuvo a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba hasta que cayó en cuenta que acababa de salir del baño semi desnudo.

—Lo olvidé, espera un segundo – En un movimiento rápido abrió uno de los cajones y se colocó un bóxer. Serena que seguía de espalda le dijo que mejor lo esperaría afuera pero el se negó. La agarró por detrás de la espalda y sin querer la pegó un poco fuerte a él, eso provocó un leve chillido producido por su hermosa novia.

—Darien... ¿Que haces? – Sentía su cuerpo tan pegado a ella que comenzó a sentir esa sensación de...

—Solo quería evitar que te fueras. – Abrió sus ojos los mas que pudo mientras él le susurraba eso al oído.

¿Excitación? Ella no sabía bien el significado de esta palabra, era algo nuevo tal vez la había sentido antes pero no lo sabia o no de esa manera, desde ese día quería estar con él. Ese día en el cual le confesó las cosas que sentía hacia ella, el día que sus manos por primera vez habían recorrido otra parte de su cuerpo.

Por eso se estaba comportando de manera extraña estaba confundida, el a veces la trataba como una niña pero ese día la hizo sentir distinta ella misma sintió que algo cambio; su manera de verlo y mirarse a sí misma.

— ¿No dirás nada? Mi princesa de la luna—

—Ah, sí... Bueno yo... Quiero preguntarte algo – Jugaba con sus dedos índices entrelazándolos uno con el otro. Sintió como el amarre de su novio la soltaba poco a poco para luego darle la vuelta y que quedara frente a él – Darien estas en ropa interior—

—Olvídate de eso, solo mírame a la cara—

—Jajaja... Me lo pones muy difícil— Su risa salió espontáneamente como de costumbre y contagió a Darién.

—Ya veo que no te molesta, espero que esto que voy hacer tampoco te moleste— La agarró por la cintura y comenzó a besarla mientras la empujaba hacia la cama. Terminó acostándola y montándose sobre ella mientras sus labios seguían unidos. Al separarse la chica por fin pudo seguir hablando.

—Darien... Estoy confundida ¿Crees que sigo siendo una niña? – Al ver su cara se dio cuenta de que su pregunta era en serio, parecía algo preocupada.

Se colocó a un lado de ella afincándose con el codo en la cama y aguantando su cabeza con la mano— Dicen que todos tenemos nuestro niño interior solo que al crecer muchos lo olvidan. En tu caso... Bueno tu niña interior siempre está presente para alargarnos y subirnos el animo – Le sonrió muy divertido – Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, tu alegría no dejes que nadie cambie eso—

—Uhm... – Su cara seguía seria a pesar de todo lo que le dijo él.

— ¿Que te preocupa? – Ella le respondió que nada pero él siguió insistiendo—

—No quiero que me sigas viendo como una niña, pero no puedo evitarlo así soy.

—Jajaja... Que tontita eres Serena – Dijo esto mientras le apretaba la nariz con sus dedos y ella hacia un gesto de molestia – Hace mucho que te dejé de ver como una niña—

—Dices eso para que no me sienta mal – Ahora sus labios hacían un tierno puchero.

—Lo digo porque es la verdad. Te lo puedo demostrar si quieres.

— ¿Como? – Pregunto ella con ese tono de voz tan dulce y tierno que ponía un poco loco a Darien.

Se incorporó en su posición inicial y sin previo aviso comenzó a besarla ferozmente dejándola casi sin aliento, cada vez que ella trataba de detenerse él la besaba con mas intensidad desatando un mar de sensaciones en el cuerpo de Serena. Le dio un descanso a sus labios y bajó a su cuello que estaba tan suave y su aroma era delicioso; decidió deshacerse de su blusa y ella cedió fácilmente.

Su cuerpo parecía actuar por si solo. No podía ni quería detenerse, su novio la estaba haciendo sentir algo que no había sentido antes, sus besos eran tan apasionados que ella solo se estaba dejando llevar por el.

Mientras seguía besándola comenzó la lucha con el botón y el cierre del short que llevaba su hermosa novia. Lo empujo hacia abajo hasta donde pudo con las manos y luego siguió el trabajo con sus pies. Sentía esos leves movimientos que realizaba su cuerpo y le hacían notar que lo que le estaba haciendo le gustaba. No pudo evitar las ganas de observar aquel hermoso panorama así que se levantó un poco y al darse cuenta ella se tapó con sus brazos — No hagas eso— Quitó ese obstáculo que le impedía ver— Eres hermosa mi princesa—

La sangre le subió a los pómulos y su cara se enrojeció, se sentía incomoda por como la miraba y a la vez feliz porque a él le gustaba lo que veía.

Decidió ir más allá y fue directo al broche del brasier el cual sacó con facilidad. Serena se veía incomoda por la situación y él se dio cuenta.

— ¿No quieres que te vea?—

—No... No es eso...—

—Si te da vergüenza que te vea no lo haré... Pero en algún momento tendré que hacerlo – Esto ultimo se lo susurró al oído mientras terminaba de quitar la prenda, aprovechó el acercamiento para pegarla mas a su cuerpo y sentir sus pechos que por primera vez estaban completamente desnudos rozando su cuerpo y le demostraron lo excitada que estaba su novia. Bajó hasta donde estaban ellos y atrapó uno de sus pezones con la boca; esto provocó un gemido proveniente de los labios de ella.

Siguió besándolos, succionándolos y mordisqueándoles mientras le sacaba todos los gemidos y suspiros que podía. Ya no aguantaba más quería hacerla suya, pero quiso darle la oportunidad de que se arrepintiera.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? – Preguntó con la voz excitada ya casi sin aliento, y por dentro pedía a gritos que se negara. Al parecer ella lo escuchó, o tal vez era porque estaba igual o mas excitada que él y eso no la dejó pensar bien.

Sin pensarlo dos veces bajó rápidamente llevándose consigo la ultima prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo e introdujo su lengua en la húmeda intimidad de la chica y esta arqueó la espalda por el placer que le provocó.

Era tan placentero eso que le hacía sentir su novio. Sentía como su lengua recorría toda su intimidad de arriba a abajo y luego se detuvo en un lugar buscando aquel punto exacto que la haría gemir de placer. Se estaba desesperando un poco, todo su cuerpo estaba agitado, cada vez le costaba más respirar.

Por fin agarró su clítoris y se escuchó ese pequeño grito que encendió mas las ganas que tenía de comérsela, comenzó a jugar con él mientras veía como su novia lo gozaba y se estremecía de placer. Subió recorriendo todo su cuerpo con la lengua hasta llegar a su boca sedienta, ella ya estaba relajada lo acompañaba en los besos y las caricias.

Sentía el palpitar de su miembro erecto sobre su vientre, estaba igual de desesperada que el así que comenzó a bajar su bóxer y él, la ayudo.

Por fin sus cuerpos quedaron total mente desnudos. Los dos querían lo mismo así que no dudó; volvió a bajar, introdujo uno de sus dedos impregnándolo con aquel jugo tan delicioso y comenzó a estimularla, luego siguió con el segundo. A ella le gustaba se notaba en todo su cuerpo, se inclinó un poco mas sobre ella y con la ayuda de su mano fue en busca de aquel orificio al cual quería entrar.

Se escuchó una pequeña risa y luego su voz – ¿Te ayudo?— Darien se avergonzó un poco por la situación y le mandó una sonrisa de (Sí por favor) aunque Serena estaba divertida, por dentro se sentía muy nerviosa pero eso no le quitó las ganas de querer estar con él. Abrió sus piernas y flexionó sus rodillas para darle mas alcance a su novio. Esa posición estaba más cómoda.

Sintió con la punta de su miembro la humedad de ella. Sentía como si él la estaba torturando solo estaba jugando con ella, hizo unos movimientos para que el comenzara hacer su trabajo y éste le hizo caso.

Se introducía en ella lentamente y vio la expresión de dolor en la cara de Serena, la besó tiernamente y acomodó su cara entre su hombro y su cuello –Perdóname por esto— Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de introducirse por completo de un solo golpe. Esta vez su grito se escuchó mucho mas fuerte la excitación de Darien estaba hasta el tope pero viendo la cara de Serna prefirió esperarse un poco. Tenia una gran sonrisa por fin estaba dentro de ella la volvió a besar con la misma ternura de antes — ¿Estas bien? – Afirmó con la cabeza y él hizo un movimiento leve pero al ver la cara de Serena se detuvo y escucho un quejido de ella.

Agarró fuertemente su espalda, abrió sus ojos y al encontrar su boca le dio un beso hambriento. Darien sintió que con ese beso le estaba dando permiso para seguir y se incorporó haciendo aquellos movimientos leves mientras ella seguía besándolo.

—No te detengas Darién – Esa suplica hizo que él se olvidara del dolor que le podía provocar y sus envestidas cada vez fueron mas fuertes. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y gruñidos que provenían de los dos amantes y de vez en cuando entre los gemidos ella pronunciaba su nombre.

Lo acompañó en su danza, quería que él llegara con mas profundidad aun. sentía dolor pero no quería que se acabara, cada vez le pedía mas con su cuerpo y el cedía a todo lo que ella le pedía – Ahms... Más... Más—

Su voz era tan sensual, se despegó un poco de ella y agarró sus piernas fuertemente para poder penetrarla mejor. En esta posición Serena sentía mas placer, él podía llegar mas profundo; en un momento sus movimientos eran lentos pero fuertes tanto así que se escucha el chocar de sus cuerpos sentía que ya no podría mas así que aprovechó todo lo que pudo hasta que por fin se escurrió dentro de ella. Se dejó caer sobre ella y así quedaron unos minutos, los dos con la respiración acelerada.

—Te amo Serena Tsukino— Salió de ella obligado por la naturaleza que no le permitió seguir haciéndole el amor a su futura esposa, se acostó a un lado y la agarró dejándola de espaldas a él y posando sus manos en sus pechos. ¡Sí! Había acabado pero sus manos seguían inquietas al igual que todo su cuerpo a excepción de un amigo – Lo ves eres toda una mujer... mi mujer – Dijo esto ultimo apretándola mas fuerte.

—Darien... – Se volteó le dio un beso fugaz y se acomodó en su pecho mientras él la abrazaba con su brazo. – Yo también te amo, quiero ser tuya para siempre— Ya Darien estaba relajado, no había dormido bien y después de esa actividad se sentía mas cansado.

— ¿Lo hiciste a propósito verdad?—

— ¿De que hablas?— Preguntó este que tenía sus ojos cerrados y seguía abrazándola—

—Lo de no ir abrir la puerta, seguro querías que te encontrara así recién bañado. – Se pegó más a su pecho.

—Tienes mucha imaginación Serena, mas bien es tu culpa te dije que usaras la llave solo en emergencias. – Se escuchó una pequeña risa de él que seguía con sus ojos cerrados y ahora acariciaba su cabello.

—Era una emergencia tenia mucho calor y el doctor dijo que debía estar en un lugar fresco—

Había olvidado eso, se dejó llevar por la situación y no se preocupo en preguntarle como seguía— Es cierto, perdóname lo olvidé—

—No te preocupes – Jugaba con su dedo en el pecho de él, cosa que a Darien le gustaba – Estoy bien, no tengo que decírtelo tú lo puedes sentir—

Era cierto su poder se lo permitía, agarró su mano y corroboró que lo que decía era verdad y aparte de eso también pudo sentir que ella seguía un poco agitada — Sabes, no había pensando en hacer eso—

— ¿A qué te refieres?—

—A salir semi desnudo contigo aquí, pero pudiste irte y no lo hiciste—

—Intenté hacerlo pero no me dejaste –

—Claro, y tú molesta, ¿no?—

—Umm... Bueno... – Pensó mejor lo que había dicho, en realidad sí pudo irse pero no quiso. Mientras balbuceaba Darien comenzó a reír – Que malo eres, no te rías. – Dijo ella haciendo pucheritos.

—Estoy seguro de que viniste a provocarme Serena— Se despegó de él y lo quedó mirando con nerviosismo, el que ya tenia sus ojos abiertos le envió una mirada lasciva y siguió riendo.

—Eso no es cierto Darién—

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas?— Los dos siguieron molestándose y haciéndose reír mutuamente hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

.

Sintió que su mano estaba enredada en algo y recordó que ella estaba a su lado, era extraño pero cierto, horas antes había hecho el amor por primera vez con ella. Zafó su mano que estaba enredada en su larga cabellera que había soltado antes de dormir.

Ella sintió el movimiento y fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco – ¿Qué pasa? – Volteó para ver su cara y al hacerlo pudo ver el cielo a través de la ventana— Ya es de noche... las chicas me mataran les dije que no me tardaría—

—Bien, vamos a bañarnos antes de irnos – Serena se quedo inmóvil mientras se tapaba con la sabana, él actuaba como si nada pero ella aun no se acostumbraba.

—Yo... Me bañaré en mi casa—

— ¿Qué pasa? No creo que vea algo que no allá visto o tocado antes – Le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a reír, la cara de Serena se puso roja como un tomate – Es broma – Le dio un beso y se metió a bañar mientras ella se vestía.

.

.

.

.

Subieron rápidamente las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la cima se encontraron con Rei que no parecía nada contenta.

—Serena... – Como siempre la retó, pero esta vez Serena se lo esperaba.

—Discúlpenme se me hizo tarde, no te enojes conmigo Rei— Estaba usando a Darien como escudo y él solo sonreía nervioso.

—Cálmense, no fue culpa de Serena. Estaba muy cansado y nos quedamos dormidos – Darien se veía muy calmado, la verdad sí fue un poco su culpa.

—Ya me imagino porque estabas cansado Darien— Mina los miró a los dos con su cara pervertida y todas las demás se sonrojaron.

—Mina, que cosas dices—

— ¿Qué? Pero si yo no dije nada Amy, allá ustedes que no pueden controlar su imaginación – Amy era la mas sonrojada de todas y Mina solo reía mientras veía las caras de todos.

—Darien... – Se escuchó un grito y luego Darien sintió el cuerpo de la pequeña que se le abalanzaba encima y detrás de ella venia Lita. .

—Chicas ¿De qué me perdí?—

—Mina hizo uno de sus comentarios pesados – Rei le echó una mirada a Mina y esta comenzó a reír.

—No es cierto... Yo solo dije que... – Y antes de que siguiera hablando Amy y Rei le cayeron encima tapándole la boca, Darien aprovechó ese momento para escapar y se llevó consigo a Rini y Serena.

—Oigan, no se vayan... Se escaparon ¿Que le pasa a Serena? Creí que éramos las mejores amigas, pero no me cuenta nada de sus cosas.

—Mina... Yo tampoco les contaría ese tipo de cosas tan intimas – Rei dijo esto y las otras dos chicas opinaron lo mismo, como de costumbre Amy estaba más sonrojada que las demás.

—Y que mal pensadas son, solo quería decir que Darién estaba cansado porque pasó toda la noche cuidando de Serena— Todas quedaron en silencio y comenzaron en tono nervioso

—Ahhh… Bueno… Es que siempre dices cosas extrañas – Rei dijo esto y las otras dos chicas asintieron con nerviosismo, Mina las miraba de reojo mientras pensaba (Después dicen que la mal pensada soy yo)

* * *

**¿Que tal? Se que muchos esperaban esto, critiquen si quieren asi podre mejorar mis lemon. Se que me hace falta :/ En el fb me comentaron que querían que las chicas los cacharan en plena acción pero eso se me hizo muy cruel XD **

**Recuerden que en mi pagina de fb sailor plut / nana tsukino siempre doy noticias de los nuevos capítulos (El enlace esta en mi perfil)**


	9. La venganza de Serena

**Antes que todo me quiero disculpar por tardar tanto en publicar, es que primero tenia mucho trabajo y el capitulo que ya tenia terminado se me borro por accidente tuve que volver a escribirlo y luego me quede sin Internet :/ También le quiero dar las gracias a todos los que estaban pendiente y me dejaban comentarios en mi pagina de FB me dan mas ganas de escribir cada vez que veo eso. Arigato n.n**

**Declaro que la dueña de estos hermosos personajes es Naoko- sempai (Naoko takeuchi)**

* * *

—Su aroma era tan dulce y sus caricias... Aaahhh... Que vergüenza – La chica estaba en la bañera mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado – Cada día te amo mas Darien – Tenia los ojos cerrados su cara estaba un poco roja — No puedo creer lo que hice, en ese momento no pensaba con claridad pero fue maravilloso –

—Es muy tarde para que te estés bañando ¿No crees? –

—Aaahhh... Rini, no me asuste te he dicho que toques antes de entrar –

—Solo quería decirte que mañana yo estaré todo el día con Darién, últimamente te has adueñado de él –

—Bueno eso es porque Darien es mío – Serena estaba muy divertida mientras jugaba con la espuma de la bañera.

—No digas tonterías Serena—

—Si no me crees pregúntale a él – Y por fin le dio una sonrisa triunfadora.

—No se para que te digo igual no me importa tu opino, eres y siempre serás una tonta – Dijo esto ultimo sacándole la lengua.

—Espera Rini... – La pequeña se detuvo justo en la entrada del baño y su mano seguía sobre la perilla de la puerta.

— ¿Que quieres?—

— ¿Por que prefieres estar con Darien y no conmigo?—

— ¿¡Queee!? Yo no he dicho eso—

— ¿Pero lo prefieres a el cierto? — Serena estaba apoyada con sus brazo en el borde de la bañera mirando fijamente a la pequeña que estaba nerviosa por esa pregunta y no supo que contestar— Entonces es cierto lo prefieres a él— Su cara poco a poco se fue llenando de tristeza.

Rini no sabia que hacer era la primera vez que Serena le pregunta eso – Ya te había dicho que tú eres mi preferida— Su cara estaba muy roja y ella lo sabía, así que no se atrevió a mirarla de frente.

—No lo parece, siempre quieres estar con Darien... Sabes si yo seré tu mamá en el futuro tal vez recuerde todas las maldades que me haces—

— ¿Qu-Que? – La pequeña quedo paralizada imaginándose lo que diría su mamá en el futuro (Pequeña dama, aunque no lo digas, se que siempre has preferido a tu padre) Agito rápidamente su cabeza desechando esos pensamientos y esa imagen de su mamá con la cara llena de tristeza — Eso no es cierto no sabes lo que dices— Y salió corriendo del baño, mientras Serena reía a carcajadas.

.

.

.

.

—Ya nos vamos – Las dos chicas salieron muy aprisa de su casa. Era una hermosa mañana y las dos estaban muy contentas porque Darien las había invitado a desayunar, pero como de costumbre ya se les había hecho tarde. Iban corriendo por la calle y Serena se estaba quedando atrás.

—Camina rápido Serena ya casi llegamos—

—No puedo Rini, estoy usando zapatos nuevos – Parecía estar sufriendo, su voz se escuchaba entre llanto.

— ¿Para que te los pusiste? Camina— La agarro de la mano he hizo que caminara mas rápido, al llegar al cruce en una esquina sintieron chocar con algo o mas bien con alguien.

—Llegan tarde, ya iba por ustedes— Era la voz acusadora de Darién, se quito los lentes oscuros y las miro muy serio.

Mientras la pequeña se sobaba la frente culpo a Serena por su tardanza, pero ella no dijo nada, la verdad se sentía un poco intimidada con la presencia de Darien, quería decirle tantas cosas pero de su boca no salía ni una sola palabra.

—Esta bien, hoy estoy de buenas, así que les perdonare esta – Le guiño el ojo a las dos chicas y luego se acerco a Serena diciéndole lo linda que estaba y dándole un tierno beso mientras ella se sonrojaba, era extraño que el actuara de esa manera en publico.

—Darien ayer pasaste todo el día con ella, hoy me toca a mi – La pequeña lo agarro de la mano despegándolo de Serena he hizo que caminara a su lado.

Serena se quede un poco atrás, aun sentía la molestia con los zapatos y también estaba distraída por sus pensamientos (Otra vez esa sensación... Siento que el corazón se quiere salir de mi pecho) Su mano que formaba un puño esta sobre su pecho y cada vez la apretaba mas. Llegaron al pequeño restaurante, Rini se sentó al lado de Darien y Serena en frente.

— ¿Sucede algo Serena? – Esta pregunta saco a Serena de sus pensamientos, subió su mirada que se cruzo con la de Darien y por los nervios comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido y luego salió su risa que parecía algo exagerada.

—No pasa nada – Siguió riendo hasta que la mesera la interrumpió colocando la comida y las bebidas sobre la mesa.

—Todo se ve delicioso – Rini dio las gracias y comenzaron a comer.

Después de unos minutos, Serena no pudo evitar molestar a Rini – Oye Rini... En todo el camino viniste agarrada de la mano con Darien, y ahora te sientas a su lado acaso... ¿No quieres compartir conmigo? – Darien se sorprendió (¿Que le pasaba a Serena?) La expresión de su cara en serio parecía triste.

—E-Ehh... No es eso Serena, es que... La verdad pensaba sentarme a tu lado – Dijo por ultimo la pelirosa que al mismo tiempo se cambiaba de lugar junto a su futura madre.

Serena y Rini parecían muy tranquilas, eso hizo que Darien se extrañara, estaba mas pendiente de lo que hacían ellas que de comer su desayuno – ¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos?— Por fin pregunto y se escucho una pequeña risa de Serena la cual fue interrumpida por una voz infantil.

Era Hotaru que llamaba a su amiga Rini y venia acompañada de sus padres.

Se saludaron y como de costumbre Haruka le hizo un comentario insinuante a Serena y Michiru la regaño por eso, todos estaban un poco incomodos y nerviosos por la pequeña riña entre las dos chicas, aunque ya era algo normal entre ellas. Entre tanta platica sonó el intercomunicador de Serena y se escucho la voz de Amy del otro lado.

—Serena ¿En donde estas? Te estamos esperando— Detrás de ella, se escuchaban las voces de las otras chicas que parecían algo molestas, pero Amy solo se dedicaba a sonreír con nerviosismo.

—Perdónenme lo olvide, ya iba para allá— Corto rápidamente la comunicación y suspiro con pesar, ya se estaba imaginando los regaños de Rei. Sintió un peso sobre ella y al subir la mirada vio la de Darién que no parecía nada contento.

— ¿Olvidaste decirles que saldrías conmigo verdad?—

Ella comenzó a reír divertida pero al ver que él no lo hacia su risa se torno nerviosa – Bueno es que ayer, estuve ocupada y lo olvide – Comenzó a sonrojarse mientras bajaba la mirada y frotaba sus manos, al entender esta indirecta Darien reacciono igual su cara se torno roja pero a diferencia de ella no dijo ni una sola palabra.

—Cabeza de bombón tu cara esta roja ¿Te pasa algo?— Como siempre Haruka hacia que la chica se colocara mas nerviosa que de costumbre, Michiru sonreía de esa manera que solo ella lo hacia cuando entendía las indirectas de Haruka, las dos pequeñas miraban sin entender nada y Setsuna miraba a las dos chicas preguntándose (¿Por que siempre tienen que estar pensando mal?) aunque esta vez no lo hacían, en realidad entre los dos enamorados si había pasado algo mas allá de un beso. Serena comenzó a reír otra vez exageradamente hasta que Darien la interrumpió.

—Bueno ya debemos irnos—

Rápidamente Hotaru insistió para que Rini se quedara y ella pensaba lo mismo, pero recordó la presencia de Serena y esas cosas que le dijo. Seguía pensando que era una tonta pero igual podía tener razón – ¿Me puedo quedar?— Su cara estaba muy roja no podía creer lo que hacia.

Todos estaban sorprendidos Rini pidiéndole permiso a Serena. Esa pregunta hizo que Darien recordara la que había hecho anteriormente.

—Otra vez actúas de esa manera Rini a caso ¿Serena te hizo algo? – Su pregunta fue para Rini pero su mirada acusaba a Serena que seguía bebiendo su malteada.

—No me mires así Darien, yo no le hice nada— Esto lo dijo entre dientes ya que la pajilla seguía en su boca.

—Lo que pasa es que...— La pequeña hizo una pausa para luego preguntarle a Setsuna si lo que le había dicho Serena era verdad. Setsuna la saco de dudas afirmando todo, Haruka no hacia más que reír y Michiru la acompañaba.

—No puedo creer que tengas esa malicia cabeza de bombón—

Por fin Serena soltó la pajilla y miro extrañada la reacción de Haruka— La verdad solo lo dije para molestarla, no creí que fuera cierto— Y se escucho una gran carcajada. El coraje de Rini se hizo mas grande al escuchar eso, no podía creer que cayera así en la trampa de Serena, pero no podía hacer nada ya que Setsuna había corroborado todo.

—Nunca cambiaras Cabeza de bombón, ya me había emocionado—

—Yo también me sorprendí un poco— Dijo Michiru que no paraba de reír, y todos comenzaron a reír menos Rini claro, seguía un poco molesta.

—Rini, si puedes quedarte, Serena no tienen ningún problema con eso ¿Cierto?—

— ¿Que? Por supuesto que no, ya dije que solo era una broma, ella puede hacer lo que quiera— Después de esto dejaron a la pequeña al cuidado de Setsuna y fueron a encontrarse con las demás chicas.

Al salir del restaurante Darién no pudo evitar hacer un comentario de lo sucedido – No tenia porque decirle esas cosas a Rini—

—Solo era una broma, además tu me pediste que me llevara mejor con ella—

—Pero no de esa manera Serena—

—Funciono o ¿No?— La chica le envió una sonrisa maliciosa y por fin él serio, la verdad si le pareció gracioso todo, pero no quería ponerse del lado de ninguna de las dos para evitar problemas, además Rini ya tenia suficiente con las risas de Haruka y Michiru.

Dieron algunos pasos antes de que Serena se quejara otra vez por sus zapatos— ¿Para que te los pones si te hacen daño?— Ella lo miro con una cara de pesar, y le conto la historia de los zapatos.

Su padre últimamente le daba mucho regalos y uno de esos fueron los zapatos, como ese día saldría con Darién se coloco unos que él le había regalado y su padre al ver que no tenia los zapatos que le había dado el día anterior le hizo un drama, al parecer seguía celoso de Darien y por eso termino colocándoselos.

Se puso nervioso imaginándose a su adorado suegro –Entonces tu sufrimiento es por mi culpa—

—No digas tonterías— Le envió una gran sonrisa de consuelo y al instante el le dio la espalda y se inclino un poco frente a ella.

Volteo su cara para mirarla— ¿Qué esperas? Sube— Esperaba a que ella subiera a su espalda, pero como no lo hizo él prácticamente la obligo haciendo que cruzara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sujetándola por sus piernas.

—No tienes que hacer esto, yo puedo caminar—

—Deja de quejarte y sujétate bien— Aferrándose mas a su cuello le respondió un sí nervioso y él sonrió complacido aunque ella no pudo ver esa sonrisa.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara, se que muchos ya tenían ganas de vengarse de Rini XP**

**No quiero adelantarles nada pero ya viene lo mejor XD lo tengo todo en mi cabecita loca. No olviden dejar sus comentarios sean buenos o malos (Espero que los malos sean criticas constructivas y no destructivas)**

**Recuerden que en mi pagina de fb sailor plut / nana tsukino siempre doy noticias de los nuevos capítulos (El enlace esta en mi perfil) Y ahora también estoy subiendo los tomos del manga, va por el 3er capitulo del tomo 1, a los que quieran el tomo 1 en español latino mandenme un mensaje a mi pagina con su correo y se los enviare n.n**


End file.
